Consequencias de nossas escolhas
by SisteR's UchihA
Summary: Itachi achava que tinha perdido tudo e estava em meio as trevas, mas será que uma certa garota conseguirá tira-lo dessa escuridão...
1. Chapter 1

Sobre um céu de lágrimas

A chuva não parava de cair na cidade; eram gotas tristes que se chocavam nos telhados das casas.Já era tarde da noite;todas

As pessoas já estavam em suas cama ;as luzes de todos os lares da região permaneciam apagadas;exceto uma .

As luzes daquela bela casa permaneciam acesas ;mesmo sendo tarde da noite;no reflexo que se formava na cortina podia-se

avistar duas pessoas ;para ser mais exata um homem e uma mulher .

Itachi -Não ta dando mais para agüentar essa situação kurenai!

Kurenai -E o que você vai fazer me abandonar?Mesmo eu estando nessas condições?Pois vá não preciso mesmo de um inútil como

você Itachi !!!

Itachi -Desde a morte de nosso bebê; não há mais nenhum motivo que me prenda a você Kurenai!

Aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para que os olhos da bela mulher começassem a transborda;e com isso ambos percebe-

-ram que aquele momento realmente era o fim .

Itachi sem mudar a expressão gélida em sua face subiu as escadas se dirigiu até seu quarto e apanhou algumas roupas.Pego

O telefone que estava em cima da cama e fez uma ligação que durou menos de 30 segundos.

Kurenai permanecia sentada em uma cadeira;fitando a porta .Quando ouviu passos que desciam as escadas ;era Itachi que já

havia pego a suas coisas e estava pronto para partir.O rapaz parou de frente para ela e falou:

Itachi -Adeus ;prometo que jamais me verá novamente !

A mulher voltou seus olhos na direção dele;e da mesma maneira fria que ele respondeu:

Kurenai -Assim espero !Mas antes de ir quero que você saiba de uma coisa.

Itachi a fitou esperando ouvir as últimas palavras dela para ele

Kurenai -Por mais que esteja te odiando nesse momento ;uma parte de mim ainda deseja que você seja feliz!Adeus!

Itachi continuou rumo a porta e saiu .

Do lado de fora a chuva continuava a cair;agora também cairá sobre o belo corpo do Uchiha.

Lagrimas rolavam dos olhos de Itachi que permanecia parado;olhou para o céu e falou para si mesmo :

Itachi -Hoje o céu também esta chorando comigo.

E AÍ MINNA!!! SOMOS NOVAS AQUI E ÉSSA É NOSSA PRIMEIRA FIC POR FAVOR NÃO NOS MATEM!!!!

FAÇA DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES DEIXEM REVIEWS ONEGAI !!!!! 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Reencontro**

**-**Continuou seu caminho,sem olhar para trás sabia que estaria sendo precipitado

tomando aquela decisão,mas Itachi sentia que precisava esquecer de tudo aquilo que

havia acontecido ,pelo menos por um tempo.

-Enquanto isso um jovem de aproximadamente 17 anos,cabelos negros bagunçados e

olhos da mesma cor ,corpo bem definido permanecia sentado, com uma espressão

diferente,estava preocupado quem o visse não acreditaria pois todos que o conheciam o

julgavam como alguém que não se importasse com os outros.

O rapaz estava bastante impaciente, até ouvir um som que o irritava profundamente:

DIN DON DIN DON!!!!! Era a campainha, foi apressado atender mesmo já sabendo quem se encontrava do outro lado.

Quando a abriu se deparou com alguém que não via há muito tempo, os dois ficaram se

encarando por alguns segundos até que a pessoa que havia acabado de chegar disse na

sua expressão fria como de costume:

ITACHI - Sasuke vai me deixar entrar, ou vou ter que continuar tomando chuva?

SASUKE - Ah claro!Entre maninho falou num tom meio debochado.

Então Itachi entrou, e Sasuke perguntou a seu irmão:

SASUKE – Itachi o que acont... Mas antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase Itachi o interrompeu.

ITACHI – Sasuke com certeza aconteceu algo, mas não estou muito a fim de falar sobre

isso ,agora eu quero apenas tomar um banho e tentar dormir um pouco!

SASUKE – Você que sabe, tem um quarto vago pode ficar lá se quiser!

Sasuke começou a andar em direção ao quarto, Itachi pegou suas coisas e apenas seguiu

o Uchiha mais novo.Eles pararam em frente a uma porta , Sasuke a abriu e deu

passagem para que o irmão entrasse.(frase maldosa XD)

SASUKE – Pode ficar aqui por enquanto, mas amanha vou querer saber o que aconteceu.

Itachi apenas fez um gesto de sim com a cabeça, enquanto Sasuke saia do quarto.

Quando se deu conta que já se encontrava sozinho olhou em volta ,observando o quarto,

era um cômodo simples mas bastante aconchegante ,viu também que havia uma porta ,e

que ali com certeza seria um banheiro, sem perder tempo entrou foi em direção ao

cômodo que assim como o quarto também era simples.

Retirou sua roupa, ligou o chuveiro e apenas deixou que a água caísse sobre seu corpo

nu.

Até que seus pensamentos novamente voltaram a atormentá-lo fazendo com que ficasse

irritado, desligou o chuveiro e saiu do quarto apenas com uma toalha enrolada em sua

cintura ,pegou uma roupa qualquer e a vestiu ,logo depois se jogou na cama na tentativa

de dormir um pouco murmurando para si mesmo:

ITACHI – Hoje a noite será longa!

------------------------- x ---------------------------

Havia uma forte claridade dentro do quarto, que passavam pelas frestas da janela

, fazendo com que se encontrasse com os olhos do Uchiha. Ele dormia tranquilamente

Quando sentiu algo que o incomodou, abriu lentamente os olhos percebendo que já era

dia , mas se recusou a levantar ,virando o rosto tentando esconde-lo daquela claridade -

puxando a coberta.

Itachi já se encontrava totalmente despertado, mas estava se sentindo tão confortável

que resolveu ficar um pouco mais na cama. Mas ele não imaginava que todo aquele

conforto iria se acabar assim tão rápido ,quando sem ao menos bater Sasuke foi entran-

do no quarto e escancarando a janela.

SASUKE – Bom Dia flor do dia, disse Sasuke num tom debochado, Itachi cobriu os

olhos para proteger-se de toda aquela luz que agora já invadia o ambiente inteiro e

fitou o irmão irritado

ITACHI - Você sempre acaba com o meu humor Sasuke baka! Me deixa dormir porrx

Disse Itachi colocando a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro

SASUKE – A bela adormecida ta pensando que o meu barraco agora virou abrigo para

Maiores abandonados??! Nem pensar, E LEVANTA LOGO DESSA CAMA!!! ÒÓ

Não enche! Itachi pegou o travesseiro e o arremessou em Sasuke, que até então já havia.

saído.

ITACHI – Não imaginava que dividir a casa com um adolescente seria tão complicado!

Do outro lado da porta surgiu uma voz meio abafada:

SASUKE – Hei ,Itachi se quiser conversar estarei na cozinha. Itachi nada respondeu ,

apenas encostou suas costas na cabeceira da cama ,levando suas mãos até seus olhos

ITACHI – Parece que essa maldição nunca irá me deixar em paz

Sasuke se encontrava na cozinha sentado todo largado numa cadeira,pegou um copo e

nele depositou um pouco de suco de laranja,levou até seus lábios e começou a beber

quando já estava quase terminando ,Sasuke olhou para frente meio distraído,e se engas-

gou,ao ver Itachi sentado a sua frente o encarando sério

SASUKE – Cof Cof ! Não me assuste aparecendo sorrateiro desse jeito!Disse o garoto

irritado com a boca suja de suco de laranja. Mas logo parou com seu sermão ao ver a

expressão triste e cansada nos olhos de Itachi

SASUKE - Vocês brigaram?

ITACHI – Hunf! Não foi uma simples briga ,foi o fim de tudo !Sei que irei me odiar por

Isso mas vou te contar tudo que aconteceu naquela noite

Sasuke apenas permanecia quieto ,prestando atenção no que Itachi dizia

ITACHI – Então isso é tudo! Sasuke o encarou e com uma expressão sarcástica em sua

face e falou: Pft! Você não mudou nem um pouco durante todos esses anos,continua o

mesmo insensível solitário de sempre! Mas eu sempre soube Itachi!

ITACHI – O que quer dizer Sasuke?

SASUKE – Quando você se casou com aquela mulher,eu tinha certeza que aquilo nunca

daria certo! Itachi continuava-o encarando

SASUKE- Você só queria uma chance não é?Uma chance para tentar apagar as mágoas

que afogavam o seu coração,uma chance para tentar livrar sua alma das trevas!Por isso

engravidou aquela mulher ,para tentar ama-la e ser amado!Mas o seu coração não per-

mitiu,não é?Ele já esta completamente tomado pela escuridão,e ninguém pode salva-lo

nem mesmo aquela que jurou ama-lo conseguiu!

Itachi estava atordoado,toda aquela conversa estava mexendo com sua cabeça

SASUKE – Você jamais será feliz meu irmão!!

ITACHI – Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

SASUKE – Por que você e eu Itachi... Somos iguais!

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio,mas a cada minuto que passava aquele silêncio se

tornava pior.Itachi pensava nas palavras de seu irmão,pensava se o que ele dizia fosse

realmente verdade, até que voltou a si quando novamente ouviu a voz de Sasuke :

-Bom não sei quanto a você mas eu vou para o colégio

-Podia pelo menos limpar esse bigode nojento de suco!Falou Itachi sério .Enquanto Sa-

suke lhe lançava um olhar mortal.

SASUKE – Pelo menos eu tenho um bigode!

Itachi ficou meio espantado pela reação infantil de Sasuke,mas nada disse,ficou apenas

observando enquanto o garoto pegava sua mochila ecaminhava em direção a porta

Itachi que já se encontrava novamente sozinho,ajeitou-se na cadeira e com um meio so-

riso em seu rosto resmungou:

-Eu também preciso dar um jeito na minha vida!

**UFA! ESSE CAPITULO FOI CANSATIVO TIVEMOS QUE AMANÇAR UM POUCO A RELAÇÃO DE ITACHI E SASUKE , A RICHA DELES NÃO É ASSIM TÃO GRANDE QUANTO NO ANIMÊ!**

**BEM ESPERO QUE VOCÊS GOSTEM!**

**AH E SE NÃO FOR PEDIR MUITO DEIXEM REVIEWS, POIS ASSIM ESTAREMOS MAIS MOTIVADAS PARA CONTINUAR ESSA HISTÓRIA!8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**VOLTANDO A ANTIGA ROTINA**

Itachi pegou a caixa de suco de cima da mesa a depositou em seus lábios e terminou

de beber o pouco que ainda restava , notou que ao lado da caixa havia algumas folhas

de jornais meio amassadas, o Uchiha sem dar muita importância apenas pegou algumas

e começou a folheá-las.

Passava os olhos meio por cima dos anúncios e classificados, quando um deles

lhe chamou a atenção "**Imobiliária Horizonte".**

ITACHI – Era exatamente isso que eu precisava!Anotou o endereço em um pedaço

de papel que havia pego de um dos cadernos de Sasuke, subiu as escadas e

dirigiu-se até seu quarto , pegou uma pequena mala preta que estava jogada num canto

atrás da cama retirando um terno e uma calça social preta ,deixou-as em cima da cama

enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.Tomou um banho rápido pois tinha pressa queria visitar

o quanto antes a imobiliária , se enrolou em uma toalha, vestiu-se adequadamente e

desceu as escadas. Pegou o papel onde havia anotado o endereço e

saiu , Itachi caminhou um pouco , pois seu carro estava estacionado numa esquina ,

entrou no veiculo e seguiu rumo a imobiliária.

Meia hora depois.

ITACHI – Vejamos "Imobiliário Horizonte", Alameda Faustulo número 81, humm...

Deve ser por aqui! Itachi virou a direita e subiu uma rua - Hum, ou talvez por aqui!

Virou três esquinas e desceu uma rua .Ah, não é por aqui!Virou a esquerda, depois a

direita , depois subiu ,desceu ,subiu de novo ,desceu mais uma vez , quando finalmente

se deu conta que estava perdido – Puta que pariu ,por que eu não consigo achar essa

maldita rua!?ÒÓ Encostou o carro enquanto pensava no que ia fazer. Itachi estava tão

distraído em seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta que havia alguém o chamando

-Co-co - com licença o senhor por - por acaso esta perdido?

Ele olhou para quem estava lhe perguntando e viu que havia uma bela garota de longos

cabelos negros,ela por sua vez vendo que o rapaz não se pronunciava repetiu

timidamente a pergunta:

-O-o senhor es-esta perdido?

ITACHI - Ah sim! É acho que me perdi, já que não conheço esses lados!

-E você quer ir a - aonde?Perguntou a tímida garota sorrindo

ITACH-Eu estou procurando a Alameda Faustulo, você sabe me dizer como chegar lá?

-É só você seguir por esta rua e virar a primeira a esquerda.

-SÓ ISSO?!Falou Itachi inconformado, pois havia dado tantas voltas sendo que o lugar

estava bem a sua frente.

-Sim! n///n

ITACHI - Obrigado pela informação, eh... Ãh...

-Hinata! Completou a garota

Itachi a agradeceu ligou novamente o carro e partiu

Hinata – Não sei por que, mais esse homem não me é estranho.

Após alguns minutos o Uchiha finalmente encontrou a imobiliária, entrou esperou

alguns minutos até que alguém o atendeu. Itachi já havia visto algumas casas, mas

nenhuma lhe chamará a atenção, até ver uma que julgou perfeita. Não muito grande,

nem muito luxuosa, diferente de sua antiga...Não suportaria mais viver como

antigamente.

Então já estava decidido ele iria comprar aquela, assinou alguns papéis e alguns

minutos depois já havia recebido a chave.Ele estava satisfeito pois não precisaria mais

morar junto com Sasuke.

Decidiu então voltar para casa de seu irmão:

ITACHI-Agora é melhor eu voltar para casa de Sasuke, tenho que contar a ele que não

precisarei mais morar naquela joça, e também porque estou morrendo de fome e nada

melhor do que ver meu querido irmãozinho preparando minha comida! -

Mas Itachi se lembrou de uma coisa, fazia doze dias que não ia a sua empresa todos

deviam estar loucos atrás dele pois não havia deixado nenhum recado ou satisfação de

onde ele estava e também tinha esquecido seu celular em sua antiga casa.

ITACHI – Pft! Mais tarde eu resolvo isso.

Quando chegou à casa de Sasuke, viu que o garoto já havia voltado da escola e como

já esperado o almoço estava pronto.Sasuke notou que seu irmão tinha chego, e reparou

também que ele estava com uma expressão animada.

SASUKE – O que aconteceu para você estar assim tão feliz?

ITACHI – Em primeiro lugar, olá pra você também, e em segundo saiba que você não precisara mais dividir seu barraco comigo.

- Ah!Então foi por isso que você saiu hoje?!Legal e quando você se muda?Perguntou Sasuke num tom muito alegre, algo que fez com que Itachi ficasse desconfiado.

ITACHI – Sasuke por acaso você quer se livrar logo de mim?uú

SASUKE – Não que isso irmãozinho. Pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Mas o sarcasmo

do garoto não passou despercebido por Itachi.

ITACHI – Que bom, pois vou precisar ficar aqui mais um tempo até que eu possa me

instalar de vez. Mudando de assunto o que temos para o almoço?D

SASUKE – Quem disse que eu fiz alguma coisa pra você?

ITACHI – Nossa vai me deixar passar fome mesmo!? óò

SASUKE – Isso não tem nada a ver comigo!uú

ITACHI - Tudo bem então, eu não queria mesmo comer essa gororoba veia, e é até

capaz de eu pegar uma indigestão cabulosa comendo esse troço!

SASUKE – Repete do que você chamou minha comida? ÒÓ

ITACHI – GO-RO-RÓ-BA!

Sasuke o encarou com um olhar ameaçador. –Já que é assim, então que você morra aí

desnutrido, enquanto eu como tudo sozinho.Falou Sasuke enchendo o prato.

Itachi começou a fitar o irmão se deliciando com a comida, e aquilo foi fazendo com

que seus olhos brilhassem e a fome aumentasse.

-ROOOOOOOOOOONNNNCC!!! Itachi fingiu que não era com ele e tentou disfarçar

o máximo possível o barulho que seu estomago estava fazendo, algumas vezes

cantarolava outras assobiada.

Sasuke percebeu a agonia pela qual seu irmão estava passando, e com um pouco de

pena se pronunciou:

SASUKE – Pega logo um prato e sirva-se, mas é só dessa vez viu!Não vá pensando que

eu vou ficar cozinhando pra você.

Itachi nem havia prestado a atenção no discurso do irmão, a única coisa que tinha

ouvido foi "sirva-se". Sem perder tempo pegou um prato e começou a cobri-lo de

comida

SASUKE – Nossa Itachi que exagero parece até que vai tirar o pai da forca!

ITACHI – Não enche e me deixa comer em paz!

SASUKE – Aff! Que horror, parece um bicho. uú

Itachi apenas o encarou. Os dois irmãos continuaram comendo, nenhum dos dois

pronunciou uma palavra sequer, apenas se ouvia o som que os talheres emitiam.

Sasuke olhou para seu irmão e em sua face surgiu um meio sorriso, Itachi percebeu o

gesto do irmão, e com uma expressão irônica falou:

ITACHI – Que porrx é essa Sasuke, ta rindo sozinho, ficou debilóide de repente?

Sasuke logo mudou sua expressão ao ouvir o insulto do irmão. – Não é nada!

Respondeu Sasuke

Itachi olhou para Sasuke que até então estava com o rosto virado para o lado oposto. O

Uchiha mais velho começou a rir, algo que fez com que Sasuke se voltasse para ele.

SASUKE – Depois eu é que sou debilóide! Qual é a graça?

Itachi se aproximou de Sasuke, e com seus dois dedos bateu na testa do irmão.

SASUKE – Hei Itachi por que isso agora?

ITACHI – Não é nada, apenas senti saudades de épocas mais simples.

SASUKE – Pft! Idiota.

Os dois terminaram de almoçar sem dizer mais nada

No fundo sabiam que compartilhar o mesmo teto e silêncio que o outro para duas

pessoas feito Itachi e Sasuke, que só conheciam a solidão estava sendo até que

suportável. Mas conhecendo a personalidade dos dois Uchihas nenhum

Jamais admitiria isso para o outro, continuariam daquele jeito calmos e frios... Para eles

isso já era mais que o suficiente.

**YO, PESSOAL, FINALMENTE O TERCEIRO CAP, ESPERO QUE ESTEJA BOM!ELE ESTA MAIS VOLTADA PRA COMÉDIA OU MELHOR, PARA ITACHI E SASUKE XD! ENQUANTO A HINATA DIGAMOS QUE A APARIÇÃO DELA NESSE CAP FOI BEM... TOSCA, MAS PROMETEMOS QUE APARTIR DO CAP 4 ELA VAI TER MAIS DESTAQUE, POIS ELE ESTARA FOCADO MAIS NO SASUKE.**

**MANDEM REVIEWS, CRITICAS SÃO BEM ACEITAS, POIS ASSIM PODEREMOS MELHORAR!**


End file.
